


Ash and Smoke, Forgotten Places

by MythiesArchives



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythiesArchives/pseuds/MythiesArchives
Summary: Fire and destruction, but it does not matter, because in the future, it will not be remembered.
Kudos: 1





	Ash and Smoke, Forgotten Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a short drabble. There will be spelling errors as it has not been revised or anything like that.

Ash fell on his clothes and smokes clogged his vision. He could not see anything except for the raging fire and a dead silence. Buildings burned and the devastation was so prominent it felt like he could hear their cries. The buildings fell as the fire burned through there foundation, corpes layed on the ground as he looked across the destruction.

There was no sign of life, people who were long dead and animals who had fleed long ago. You could almost say the heat radiating from the fires made it look like the sun was setting, but you would know it wasn't true by the dark color of the sky. The sky was grey, the blue color of the sky, the color you would see everyday was gone. All that remained of the sky was dark puffs of smoke. If someone had told him, at that very moment, that the sky was coming down on him, he would probably believe it. 

There was so much ash that it was going around in the wind, he made sure that his face was covered by ripping off a part of his shirt. He had no glasses but he was sure that it would be fine. 

What was more concerning was the piles upon piles of bodies. How could such a populated place be wiped out in so little time? Who had been the ones to do it? What were their motivations?

The place had the sent of death hovering over it like a looming shadow. The smell of burning corpes was all that he coul smell, it overwhelmed the scent of the burning builds and surrounding nature.

It was easy to imagine the aftermath of the situation. Barren lands, pieces of rubble slowly sinking into the earth, you would call it a ghost town but there wouldn't really be any remains left to be able to call it a town. People would avoid it, not because of its bad history, but because there is no benifits to doing so. You couldn't really farm there with everything ruined from fire, most of the animals' habitats were destroyed and nobody lived there. The place would probably sit there for years until some explorer stumbles upon it and the country they've been sent by claims the land.

Life is but a game, we are all pawns to those with power. Maybe someone could have done something to stop those who did the deed but something would have to be sacrificed. Life has many bumpy paths and you can only hope that the ones you bump into are not lethal.

You could cry about the deaths of these people but you would know that they would be left about the grave and they're lives would at most amount to a story in a storybook. If it doesn't go there, the only path left if for it to be forgotten. A place that never was. It obviously was something at somepoint but they don't know that, so why would should they think it existed? They obviously wouldn't and their cries of pain, and their town of lost souls will sit there alone.


End file.
